Joining The World of Bleach
by miroku543
Summary: story ended. if anybody wants to adopt this story, just PM me, but the pairings have 2 b IchiRuki, RenOri. you can change it how ever you want.
1. Chapter 1

Joining the World of Bleach

Joining the World of Bleach

I was walking back to my house one day after school and I was just smiling and humming a song I heard that morning. I was about 2 walk across the intersection when I heard a car, so I looked around and the next thing I knew, I was lying down in the road. 'Oww…dumbass driver…what the hell is he thinking?' I looked over to where I saw my bag, and froze in fear. I saw my body with a chain leading from the chest to mine. 'Oh no….I'm dead….' 'Not yet, but you will be soon.' I looked around and saw none other than the Queen of the Flashstep, Yoruichi. 'Yoruichi, what are you doing here?' I asked. 'I'm here because the Soul Society sensed very high spiritual pressure from you. Im here to take you to the Soul Reaper Academy.' 'SWEET!! I'm GONNA BE A SOUL REAPER!!' Youruichi chuckled and opened the portal to the Soul Society after my chain was destroyed as I died. 'Come with me. What's your name any way?' 'I'm sorry, it's Jacob.' I smiled and winked at her, and then she blushed as she led me to the Head Captain's office. 'Captain, I have the boy here to see you.' 'Thank you Yoruichi-chan. Hello son, what's your name?' 'Jacob.' 'well son you gave us quite a scare when we felt your spiritual pressure. You're very strong for your age. How old are you?' 'I'm 16' the HC looked surprised but smiled all the same. 'Heheh, the last person who was that strong was' 'Ichigo Kurosaki' 'how did u know that?'

After I explained everything they were surprised nonetheless, but they laughed and smiled. After everything was set up, I was put in a dorm at the academy. After a few years, I was the top of my class and was able to receive my zanpakuto. As I walked forward to receive my sword, when I grabbed the hilt of one, I was sucked into a world of mirrors. 'Where the hell am I?' '**You're in your mind, and I am your sword, my name is Kikan**.' 'Kikan huh? Well, im Jacob.' After I said that, I was back n the Academy. When I looked down, I saw my sword in its Shikai form. Yoruichi was there and was amazed at my zanpakuto. 'Jacob, your sword, it's a mirrored blade. What's its name?' 'Kikan. Man, I can't wait to test his power.' Yoruichi smiled and walked me back to her place to celebrate along with our friends from the 13 court squads. When I walked in, I saw Rukia, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Byakuya Kuchiki, and some other people (I don't feel like typing every1's names) 'Yoru-chan did u plan all this?' I asked as I smiled at her. Youruichi blushed at her new nickname and nodded. I hugged her and kissed her cheek and smiled. 'Thanks Yoru-chan. Yo, Renji. I need to test out my zanpakuto's ability. Want to spar?' 'Sure, c'mon let's go.' We all walked to Youruichi's sparring ground when I felt a new spiritual pressure. 'Kenny-kun! Ichy is here!' yelled Yachiru as she sat on Kenpachi's shoulder. 'So, I finally get to meet the famous Strawberry huh? About damn time.' I said as Ichigo flash stepped in front of us. 'Hey guys. Who's the new guy?' asked Ichigo as he looked at me. 'I'm Jacob. Renji, no offense, but I wanna spar with Ichigo.'

'No problem, Jake. Kick his ass ok?' 'Ok.' As I pulled out Kikan, Ichigo pulled out Zangetsu. 'Ok, let's go with Shikai only. Reflect, Kikan!' My zanpakuto glowed, and then turned into a sword made of mirror. 'Kikan huh? Well, let's see what he can do.' Ichigo and I charged forward and our zanpakuto's clashed. Kikan glowed and turned into Zangetsu. 'Hmm, looks like Kikan can copy a zanpakuto. I wonder if it can copy it's abilities as well.' I concentrated and swung Kikan-Zangetsu, and a blade of spirit energy flew at Ichigo, who blocked it with his own. 'Domo arigato Ichigo. It was very kind of you to help me learn what Kikan can do.' 'No problem. But why didn't you just ask Kikan what he can do?' 'Kikan is a, uh, very quiet person. He doesn't talk much.' Everyone laughed and we headed back inside. After a few minutes, Kenpachi got everyone's attention. 'I have an announcement. I'm retiring as Captain of Squad 10. My replacement is Jacob.' Everyone gasped, except Yachiru, who smiled. 'Kenpachi, I can't be your replacement. I just graduated the Academy.' I said once I regained my senses. 'Head Captain Yamamoto has already agreed. So, starting tomorrow, you are now Captain of Squad 10.' I sighed in defeat and smiled. 'Well, looks like I have no choice. I accept.' Yachiru smiled and jumped off of Kenpachi's shoulder so he can remove his jacket and arm band. Once I put them on, Yachiru sat on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. 'Welcome to Squad 10 Jakey-kun!' 'Thanks Yachiru-chan.' Everyone smiled and congratulated me, but when Yoruichi walked over, she looked like she was nervous. 'Yoru-chan are you ok?' Yoruichi suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips against mine. I panicked at first but deepened the kiss and wrapped my arms around her waist. She broke the kiss and smiled at me.

'Does that answer your question Jacob-kun?' 'Yeah it does Yoru-hime.' She smiled and hugged me and I hugged her back. Everyone smiled and we were suddenly separated.

_**The Guys**_

'So Jacob, you and Yoruichi huh?' asked Kiskue (Mr. Hat and Clogs in case you don't know) 'You want any advice?' I growled and punched Urahara in the face, embedding him into the wall. 'You PERVERT!! I'm not like my dad! I'll make love to Yoru-hime when we're ready!' My eyes were glowing green from my spirit energy and everyone backed away into a corner. 'Anyone else have anything to say?' 'No, sir!'

_**The Girls**_

'So Yoruichi, you love Jacob-kun huh?' asked Rangiku. 'Yes I do. With all my soul.' The girls smiled, and then jumped when they saw Kiskue embedded into the wall. 'Looks like Urahara was being perverted again.' Rukia said with a sigh. 'Looks like it. At least Jacob-kun isn't like that.' All the girls looked at Yoruichi with a look that said "Spill. NOW!" 'Ok, ok. You see, Jacob-kun came back from training one day and walked into the onsen while I was bathing. When he saw me, he blushed, apologized, and then ran out the door. He didn't get a nosebleed like most guys would.' 'Did you see Jacob-kun naked Yoruichi?' asked Nanao. Yoruichi blushed and nodded. 'C'mon tell us! What's he like?!' all the girls asked at the same time. 'Well, he has pecks and an eight pack. And his "friend" is about…' Yoruichi held her hands ten inches apart. 'He's that big!?' asked Momo. All the girls' nosebleeds as they pictured me naked.

After a lot of talking, everyone left. 'Man, what a day. I graduate the Academy, I become Captain of Squad 10, and I have a beautiful girlfriend.' Yoruichi blushed and hugged me and kissed me. 'Well, looks like you have good luck. C'mon, let's get to bed, it's late.' 'O.K.' We changed and climbed into bed, my arms around Yoruichi and her arms around me. As we started to fall asleep, Yoruichi kissed me. 'I love you Jacob-kun.' I kissed her back. 'I love you too Yoru-hime.'

Well, there you have chapter one. Please R&R ok? This is my first Bleach fanfic so please no flames. Oh! I didn't do this before. I do not own Bleach. (No matter how much I want to.) but Kikan is my character. I made him. I don't know when the next chapter will be up, so please be patient. Im also only doing one disclaimer b/c it's such a pain in the ass to do before each chapter.

'Normal talking.'

'**Zanpakuto talking.'**

'_**Hollow talking.'**_


	2. Chapter 2

First Day on the Job

First Day on the Job

I woke up early next morning when I felt a warm body next to me. I looked down and smiled at Yoruichi, and then I quietly got out of bed and headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast. Yoruichi walked into the dining room in one of my t-shirts that was too big for her and hugged me from behind. 'Good morning Jacob-kun.' 'Morning Yoru-hime.' I kissed her and smiled 'You ready for breakfast?' Yoruichi looked at the table and we heard her stomach growl. I cooked bacon, eggs over easy, pancakes, toast, and sausages. 'You know I love your country style breakfast.' 'Yeah, that's why I made it.' She smiled and sat down and we both started eating. Once we finished, we both showered and dressed. 'I'll see you at noon ok Jakey-kun?' 'Okay Yoru-hime.' I pecked her cheek and we both flash stepped to work. When I walked into my office, I saw Ikkaku and Yachiru waiting for me. Yachiru climbed onto my shoulder and hugged me. 'Hi Jakey-kun.' 'Hi Yachi-chan. Hey Ikkaku. Where's the freak that's obsessed with beauty?' Yachiru and Ikkaku fall down and laughing and holding their sides. 'I'm over here Captain.' Said Yumichika as he waved from the corner. 'Sorry, didn't see you.' 'That was funny Jakey-kun!' 'Yes Captain that was brilliant!' said Ikkaku as he wiped tears away from his eyes. As Yachiru and Ikkaku got up, a Squad 10 member came in with some paperwork. 'Good morning Captain. Head Captain Yamamoto needs you to fill these out, sir.' 'Ok, thank you.' As he left, more paper work was being brought in. When I saw all the paperwork, I only had one thing to say. 'you gotta be shiting me.'

Then I suddenly got an idea. 'Yachi-chan, Ikkaku, Yumichika, watch this. Bakudo number 123: Spirit Clone Technique!' I said as I clapped my hands together. Then five clones of me appeared. 'Captain, what Bakudo is that?' asked Ikkaku. 'It's a Bakudo I created. It's no wonder you haven't heard of it; I haven't told anybody about it except Yoru-hime. And the good thing is, I gain all memories of the clones when I reabsorb them.' All they could do was stand there gawking at me. 'So, while the clones handle the paperwork, what do you say to a walk?' I asked as I opened the door. They shook themselves out of their stupors and nodded. Yachiru sat on my shoulder and Ikkaku walked on my right and Yumichika on my left and we took a walk around the Soul Society. 'Captain, I wasn't at the party. What exactly does your zanpakuto do?' asked Ikkaku. 'How about I show you instead of explaining? Besides, I can't have my squad mates getting rusty right?' 'You think of us as squad mates Captain?' asked Yumichika. 'Of course I do. I also think of you as friends. And just so you know, I also think of you as family. I treat my friends as family.' Yachiru smiled and started crying, and then she hugged me while Ikkaku and Yumichika smiled. 'So Jakey-niisan, are you gonna show Baldy what your zanpakuto can do?' Yachiru said once she wiped away her tears. 'Ok Yachi-neechan. C'mon Ikkaku, let's spar.' Yachiru jumped off my shoulder and sat down beside Yumichika while I unsheathed Kikan. 'Let's begin. Reflect, Kikan!' Kikan transformed into its' Shikai form. 'A mirrored blade huh? Interesting. Extend, Hozukimaru!' Ikkaku charged at me and our weapon's clashed, and Kikan transformed into a copy of Hozukimaru. 'As you can see, Kikan can copy my opponent's sword and its abilities. The power is also doubled.' 'I see, it's a very useful weapon. But let's see how it foes against Bankai!' Hozukimaru transformed into a giant axe and two giant blades the size of two Great Danes. I charged forward and struck the Bankai with my zanpakuto. Kikan glowed and transformed into the Bankai before me.

'Oh, Ikkaku, I can also turn Kikan into a copy of a sword I already fought. Watch, Kikan-Zangetsu!' Kikan glowed and transformed into Zangetsu and Ikkaku smiled. 'Amazing. No wonder Kenpachi chose you as his replacement.' We both sealed our swords and placed them in their sheaths. 'I'll see you guys later, I have to go have lunch with Yoru-hime.' 'Ok Jakey-niisan. See you after lunch.' I waved good-bye and flash stepped back to my office and saw all the paper work was finished and a clone with a picnic basket. 'Thanks. If I didn't make you in the middle of that spar, Yoru-hime and I wouldn't have any lunch.' 'No problem Master.' 'Where are the other clones?' 'I absorbed them when they finished the paperwork. That way you only have to absorb one clone.' I smiled and thanked the clone, then absorbed him and waited for Yoruichi. After a few minutes, Yoruichi walked into my office and wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.

'Ready for lunch Jakey-kun?' 'Yeah, so where do u wanna go Yoru-hime?' I asked as we left my office with Yoruichi's hand in mine. 'Hmm. How about in the forest? I know a really romantic spot.' 'Ok, lead the way.' Yoruichi and I flash stepped away and arrived in the spot Yoruichi told me about. 'Wow. This is beautiful Yoru-hime. Just like you.' Yoruichi blushed and tried to hide it by putting the blanket down. I chuckled and got the food out and laid it on the blanket. 'Hang on. Bakudo number 125: Anti-insect Dome!' A small dome appeared around the picnic blanket and disappeared from sight. 'Jakey-kun, what was that?' 'It's a Bakudo I created for picnics. It keeps insects out so they won't get in the food.' 'Wow, that's a very handy Bakudo.' I smiled at Yoruichi and pecked her lips, and then we started eating while telling each other about what we did today. After we ate our lunch, I dispelled the Bakudo, then made a clone to take the picnic basket and blanket home. As we were walking back to the Soul Society, a Hell Butterfly flew up to me and landed on my finger. 'Captain Jacob, please report to Head Captain Yamamoto's office immediately.' 'Looks like it's urgent. I'll see you at home ok Yoru-hime?' 'Ok Jakey-kun.' Yoruichi kissed me, and then I flash stepped to Yamamoto's office. 'You wanted to see me Head Captain?' 'Yes Jacob, there is some Hollow activity in your hometown. It's a Menos Grande.' I got wide eyed and nodded. 'I'll leave right now.' Before Yamamoto could object, I flash stepped to a portal leading into my hometown, and appeared on my roof. _'Ok, time to find the Hollow.'_ I thought as I jumped from rooftop to rooftop. I found the Menos in the heart of town going on a rampage. 'Reflect Kikan! Kikan-Zangetsu!' I held Kikan-Zangetsu and focused my spirit energy. My aura glowed green from my spirit energy. 'TIME TO DIE MENOS!!' I yelled as I swung Kikan-Zangetsu. Before the hollow could attack, the blade of spirit energy sliced his mask in half and it disintegrated. 'Heheh. Well, a new Captain of Squad 10, looks like Zaraki was getting old.' Said a voice from behind me. I turned and gripped Kikan-Zangetsu tighter. 'Aizen. I've wanted to kill you forever. Now I can.' 'What's your name? And the name of your zanpakuto?' 'I'm Jacob. My companion here is Kikan.' Aizen laughed, and then everything froze as Kikan appeared in front of me. He was the exact copy of me, save for the black hair and no glasses. **'Jacob, you can't defeat Aizen on your own. Im going to help you.'**

'Thank you Kikan. Now how do we kick his ass?' Kikan chuckled and smiled evilly.** 'We are going to…'**

Bakudo number 124: Cliff Hanger! Lo, sorry Bleach fans, but this is as far as I can go. I don't have any ideas on how to beat Aizen yet, so let's wait and see. Until next time, flash steps away and laughs


End file.
